


CoverArt for Severus, Redux by TycheSong

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Severus, Redux by TycheSong<br/>"A time travel story. When Fifth Year Severus Snape tries to create a forward time traveling philter to prove his worthiness to Lord Voldemort, he is disappointed to find that his creation was worthless. Or was it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Severus, Redux by TycheSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TycheSong).
  * Inspired by [Severus, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11639) by TycheSong. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=SeverusReduxAO3copy_zps2c995239.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. this is archived on themaplebookshelf by TycheSong.


End file.
